


Obedient Dog

by Phayte



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hair-pulling, M/M, Smoking, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: “Come,” he said-- just one word and he knew Tadashi would do as ordered.That was what dogs did.And Tadashi was his perfect little puppy.
Relationships: Kikuchi Tadashi/Shindo Ainosuke | Adam
Comments: 12
Kudos: 69





	Obedient Dog

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short of an idea that I had.... this anime is really consuming me. 
> 
> ૮ ꈍﻌ ꈍა♥(˘ ε˘ U)

Sitting back in his chair, Ainosuke glared at the man standing at his door. The same man who never looked him in the eye anymore, instead he stared at the carpet on the floor. Pressing his hands together, he rested them under his chin and smirked over at Tadashi. 

“Come,” he said-- just one word and he knew Tadashi would do as ordered. 

That was what dogs did. 

And Tadashi was his perfect little puppy. 

Tadashi hesitated for a moment, then as his foot lifted off the ground, he hummed. “Uh uh uh!” he said, smirking over at Tadashi. “Crawl to me.” 

Even if Tadashi had no opinions, he liked watching as his hands balled into fists at his sides, the way his muscles tensed and for that brief split second of a moment-- internally fought with himself. 

That fight never lasted long though. Even in his pristine suit, Tadashi fell to the floor, crawling on all fours, and coming around his desk where he waited. Turning his chair, he spread his legs wide, leaning his elbows on his knees. 

“Such a good obedient dog,” he cooed, and to rub it in, he patted the top of Tadashi’s head. 

There was no emotion in Tadashi’s eyes as he stared up at him. For once he would love to see some fight, some fire--  _ something _ . 

There was truly no opinion in this dog of his. 

Pulling out his cigarette case, Ainosuke looked away from where Tadashi was still on his hands and knees before him. 

“You know you shouldn’t smoke in your office,” Tadashi said. 

Raising his hand, he slapped his cheek. He knew this! His aunts would complain-- but he was going to prove a point. He could open a window later. It wasn’t as if his aunts ever ventured to this part of their home anyway. 

“I didn’t say you could speak,” he growled as got his lighter out-- and to prove his point, lit his cigarette. Inhaling deeply, he let his head fall back and slowly blew the smoke out. It was such a foul habit of his, but he loved it. 

He took another drag of the cigarette and he lowered his head, seeing Tadashi still on all fours between his legs. Blowing the smoke down at him, he smirked. “You’d make a lovely footstool. Maybe one day when I am on a long call I can rest my feet on your back.” 

He could see the flexing of Tadashi’s jaw as he stared at the carpet. That was what Tadashi always did-- clenching his teeth, never speaking. He had learned this as they grew up together-- the words Tadashi would never say. 

It all showed in his jaw. The way it would raise just the slightest as he bore down on his teeth. Even if Tadashi never spoke, he knew what he wanted to say. 

With his cigarette between his fingers, he reached out, letting the smoke drift as his fingertips traced over his cheek, feeling where his jaw was clenched. “Such an obedient dog,” he whispered, letting his fingers trace over his jaw line-- the smoke from his cigarette burning Tadashi’s eyes. 

But Tadashi just stayed where he was, on all fours-- waiting for his next command. 

“Good dogs should get their bones, right?” he asked, knowing he would get no answer. He expected some type of reaction, but Tadashi never so much as looked at him. Sitting back, taking another drag from his cigarette, he chuckled. 

“I know you heard me,” he said, shifting and spreading his legs even wider. “I have a treat for you.” 

_ Now _ he got a reaction, though it was not what he wanted. The eyes that would not meet his before did for just a brief second. But there was no defiance or any emotion behind those dead eyes. Raising his eyebrows, he stared down at Tadashi. “Don’t make me say it again.” 

Because he sure as hell was not asking. 

Tadashi rose to his knees, and hands that didn’t even so much as shake reached out for the belt buckle on his pants. Humming, Ainosuke took another drag as he stared out the window. It was such a pretty day outside-- he knew the night would have a sky full of stars, great to skate under. 

Fingers slowly undid the button of his pants and he took another drag of his cigarette, feeling his zipper being pulled down. He didn’t shift or move as he felt the elastic from his boxers lowered and his soft cock pulled out. 

Turning to look back down at Tadashi, he smirked and let the cigarette dangle from his lips. “Yes, be a good dog and serve your master,” he cooed. 

He saw the clenching of Tadashi’s jaw for a moment then he closed his eyes, and took his cock in hand. A few strokes then he was lowering his head-- his hot, wet mouth enveloping his cock-- making it hard with each twirl of his tongue. 

It did not take him long to get fully hard, and Ainosuke moaned softly as he finished the last drag of his cigarette, dropping it in his tea cup that had grown cold. 

He watched the shallow bobs of Tadashi’s head and it felt good-- but he knew it could feel so much better. 

Grabbing the back of Tadashi’s hair, he yanked it and pushed his head down into his lap. He could hear Tadashi choking and gagging-- the muscles tight around his cock as it slid down his throat. 

“Ah yes, just like that,” he moaned and pulled Tadashi’s hair, letting his head move up a bit. “Now do that again.” 

As Tadashi went to do it, he pushed his head back down again-- his nose resting against his pubes as he gagged and made the lewdest sounds with his mouth. It made him ache for more. 

“Keep going,” he purred as he let go of Tadashi’s hair. 

He could feel the drool sliding down his shaft as Tadashi’s head bobbed in his lap. The friction of his lips over his teeth and the excitement just building up inside…... 

It was good-- but it wasn’t great. With another soft moan he thrust his hips the slightest, hearing Tadashi gag again as his cock hit the back of this throat. Moaning more, he thrust more and more into Tadashi’s mouth, not caring if he was hurting his throat, or if Tadashi gagged. It felt great and he needed to relieve this tension building inside of him. 

He could feel his composure unraveling, the build up of stress breaking away from him with each bob of Tadashi’s head. 

He moaned louder and thrust more into that hot, wet mouth-- wet sounds filling the room.

“Yes! Yes!” he cried out, grabbing Tadashi’s hair once more, pressing him as hard as he could onto his cock as he spilled down his throat. He held Tadashi’s hair tight, holding him where he was-- feeling that constriction around his cock as it pulsed and released. 

He let out a final gasping moan, and dropped his hands from Tadashi’s hair. Sitting back in his chair, he gasped for air-- his chest rising and falling as Tadashi pulled off his cock. 

“A good dog always swallows,” he breathed, grabbing his cigarette case once more, pulling out another. It was rare he had two back to back, but he did always enjoy one after a good orgasm. 

He kept his eyes on Tadashi, watching as he swallowed his seed and smiled. There was a bit of his release on the corner of his mouth. “You missed some.” 

A pink tongue peeked out, swiping his lips before he grabbed his pocket square, wiping his mouth. 

Ainosuke sat and smoked his cigarette, his cock wet and cold as it softened. He raised a brow at Tadashi who carefully tucked him back into his boxers. He waved him off and he went to button his pants. “Open a window,” he purred, taking another drag. “Can’t have my aunts complaining.” 

With a nod of his head Tadashi rose from where he was still crouched, opening a few windows to air out the room. 

It was hard to find good dogs these days. Taking a long drag, he sighed as he thought about skating at S tonight. He would be in top shape now that he had taken the edge off. 

**Author's Note:**

> ໒( ̿❍ ᴥ ̿❍)ʋ
> 
> Kudos and Comments are what keep me going!!! Leave me some love! (∿°○°)∿ ︵ ǝʌol  
> As always, give the beta-- [Carolyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolyn8756) a thank you for her hard work cleaning up my words! She does an amazing job and I couldn't do this without her!  
> I can be found in different platforms! Come say HI!  
> [Twitter - Phayte](https://twitter.com/PhaytesWorld) **|** [Tumblr - Phaytesworld](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)
> 
> XOXOX  
> Phayte


End file.
